Tmnt Donatello Story
by TheDonnieLoveGirl
Summary: When the Hamato family and April try to find out what wrong with donnie and find a surprised secret of who donnie really is and try to get some answers but i a time when if they dont find out donnie will die what will happen.
1. Chapter 1 : Find DONATELLO !

One night in new york April was in her bedroom hearing music outside her bedroom door she was hearing a boy voice but did not know who it was but the boy did sing good and i mean good.

In 20 mins she couldn't take it not that she didn't like it but she want to hear it better she got out of her room in the liveing room where leo is danceing with raph and mikey from the music

"We gonna let it burn burn burn burn We gonna let it burn burn burn burn"

The song was so good that Spinter was humming.

"Guys who wants to find out who is sing this song " mikey said

" YA LETS DO THIS " raph said

"RAPHAEL" said spinter

" sorry " he said agary

"We'll be raising our hands shining up to the sky Cause we got the fire fire fire yeah we got the fire fire fire"

Everyone fellowing the voice when it was leading to Donnie lab

"Great it lead to the nard secret hideout" raph said

" Raph " leo said making him sh

" We dont wanna leave no we just goona be right now And what we see is everbobys on the floor acting crazy getting luker to to the lights out"

"DONNIE" EVERYONE said when they open the lab door

"GUYS WWWWHAT A ARE YOUUU D DO I NN G HERE! "said donnie

"what your you doing sing in here your going to crack glasses" said mikey giggleing

" Well i got this song in my head and wanted the sing it i think it was bad" donnie said sad

" Wait what you think it was awful " said leo

" that was FUCKING GREAT IT WAS COOLLLLLLLLLLL" SAID mikey

"MICHEANGELO" SAID spinter agrey at his son

" Soorry" said mikey

" you dont say sorry like that" donnie said

"ok so why dont we go back to talking about donnie singing" leo said

" So my son what song where you singing" spinter said happyly wanting to know

" Its Ellie Goulding the song Burn it one of my fav girl songs i like" donnie said smartly

" well it so great donnie"april said but made donnie face turn red

" mmm thank april" he said

" well it geting late you all should go the bed to get some rest" spilter said fatherly

" ok good night father" leo and raph and mikey said when they left so did april

" so my son i wish you a good night sleep yes " splinter said

"ya i know i am a teenager but can you tunk my in bed" donnie said shyly

" sure anything for my super star singer" spinter said

when spinter and donnie went to donnies bedroom and went to the bed.

" good night my son i love you "spinter said when donnie was about to close his eyes.

"good night love you too father" his said felling to sleep

walking to the door before closeing it

" sweet dreams my super star make your own music and dreams even you brothers.

THE END 

10/18/2013

Frist story lot of mess ups but i try do my best hope ypu like i fellow


	2. Chapter 2 : It begins

One day in New York in the lair Raph and Leo where fighting and Mikey playing a Maro game and April hearing the fighting brothers and on the computer and Master Spinter was siting in the dojo and Donnie...

" YOU KNOW WHAT I AM DONE I NEED SAME THING TO EAT BYE FEARLESS LEADER!" Raph said going to get a snack

" Nice so Rick so what to play one of donnies games." Mikey said going the take donnies game from his room.

" Talking of him where is Donatello" Master spinter said looking everywhere "I have not seen him all today " He add

"I dont know i saw him last night but that was the last time i saw him" Leo said looking too.

"Maybe he dead in the lab or somewhere" Raph said out of his room

" Or maybe he is in his bedroom Raph " mikey said geting up and turn off the tv.

"Son not one of you seen him what about you Mrs .O'Neil " Spinter said looking at april who look took her computer aside.

"I dont know maybe we all can look and find him if we dont then that a big problem" She said starting to look .

" That a good idea let us start i will go in my room " Spinter said walking

" But Spinter we need you " Mikey said

" You can do it your all not a kid anymore " with that he was gone and everone was on the search to find there brother.

...

_OCT/20/2013 DEAR PAPER_

_IT ME DONATELLO_

_I FEEL LIKE SOMEONE IS CALLING ME IN MY DREAMS BUT I DON"T KNOW WHAT I IS I HOPE I WILL FIND OUT SOON BUT IT SOUND OS FAMILER BUT I DON'T KNOW I A GIRL VOICE A WOMAN VOICE BUT EVERY TIME I HAVE A DREAM I DRAW OR WRITE I LOVE DRAWING IT BETTER THEN WRITEING IT WELL OFF I GO ._

_LOVE - DONATELLO_

_..._

_" _Donnie are you in here " April said sweetly and low

"Yes" Donnie said on his bed tired but did not want to tell her that he was sick

"Donnie are you ok your vocie sounds low and dry" sahe said worry and rub to donnie to feel his forehead.

"Ohh you poor thing you sick me and your brothers where looking for you i am sorry i woke you up i well be leaveing "she said

**" NO" **Donnie said loud it made April jump

" You dont not do anything you guys was worry about me it not your problem" he said sweet

"OK i tell the other i found you ok " she said

"ok "he said low and fell asleep

" GUYS FOUND HIM " April said to the others

" Ok diva comeing " Raph said

" So where is he why did he not come with you" Leo said

" Well he in he bed room and his has a fever not a big one all he needs is soup"she said to them

" HE WHAT" Leo said

" He sick so it just a little fever it go way " she said calming him down

" Ok but we dont' have no more soup" Mikey said

I'LL have to buy more what kind of soup dose he like the most" she ask

" Cream of rice or chkien"Raph said

" Ok i will be back ok you guy can see if he ok cell me if there is some thing"she said leaving the lair

"OK" Leo said

" Let go see if he is ok" Leo said as they all went in Donnies room

Opening the door looking at a sleeping turtle they went and Leo felt Donnie forehead wakeing donnie up

" hey leo " he said softly

"hey how you feeling"Leo said

" just sleeply " he said

" ok we just came to see if you where now sleep april going to give you soup from the store your fav one" Leo said sweet

" cream of rice" he said

" ok tell me when the soup is ready " he said closeing his eyes

" ok let us let hime sleep" And with that they all left a sleeping turtle in his bedroom.


End file.
